fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. D'Angelo
Mr. D'Angelo is a villainous cyborg from Mars. He is from the future and tries to take Amy Jackson back to her own time. Appearance Mr. D'Angelo is an average height 35-year-old male and has brown buzzcut hair. Facially, D'Angelo has hazel eyes, a scar on his forehead, near his right eyebrow and a scar on his left cheek in the shape of a six. He wears a black business suit with black loafers. He has a robotic arm usually hidden by his suit and on the back of his right hand, he has an imprint that says "Colony 17". Backstory Mr. D'Angelo was born on Mars, into a family with lots of corporate success. He grew up in the main "colony", which were like cities and towns, or generally rural areas. When D'Angelo was only 17, he was given the CEO position in his family's business. Being young and uncertain, D'Angelo did what he thought was right, but ended up doing all the wrong things. As a result, the economy on Mars crashed, resulting in serious inflation on the planet. Even though D'Angelo was trying to right his wrongs, the money he was bringing in all got to his head, and he got greedy, causing problems around Mars. By 3001, he had full control of the planet, but didn't have control over himself. He was determined to turn a young girl named Amy Jackson into the "perfect robot", for reasons never explained. He came close to robotising her, but she was sent back in time before he could get his hands on her. D'Angelo forced research to get time travel again, but there were multiple failed attempts. During his attempts to perfect time travel, D'Angelo sent people out to collect supplies from other worlds, including the ruins of Earth. In 3013, D'Angelo sent out a supply mission to a planet called Sectro, and inadvertently started a war with them. Mars eventually won the war after two years of fighting, and D'Angelo was arrested. During his trial, D'Angelo's scientists perfected time travel, and D'Angelo convinced the Mars court to give him a chance to capture and robotise Amy again. The court begrudgingly said yes and D'Angelo went back. Thinking Amy would be unprepared and that he could beat her easily, D'Angelo attacked with his army in Los Angeles, but was ultimately unsuccessful, and almost had his life ended by Krystal Pérez. D'Angelo still sends soldiers back to capture Amy to this day. Personality Mr. D'Angelo is self-centered, cruel, and generally a psycho. He cares about nobody but himself and what all the things he does could do for his own personal gain. Appearances *Amy vs The Future - Mr. D'Angelo is the main antagonist of Amy vs The Future. *Fantendo - Journey - Mr. D'Angelo appears in Fantendo - Journey, originally a side antagonist, but later becomes the main antagonist. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Mr. D'Angelo appears again as the main antagonist of Amy vs The Future 2. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality - Mr. D'Angelo appears as a boss in Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Mr. D'Angelo appears in a couple of episodes of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. Trivia **In terms of date of birth, he is the third youngest character, behind Amy Jackson and Cindy Matthews. *Mr. D'Angelo has aquaphobia. *D'Angelo is frightened of the Director of the RTAverse's F.A.N.T., Naomi Richards. He is mostly frightened of her minute fuse, and usually sends Marie Warner to do work that involves facing Naomi. Category:Original Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Main Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters